1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition and method for reducing the recovery time for humans afflicted with mild traumatic brain injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
The injury to the human body commonly known as a “concussion” is also referred to by various other names, such as mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI), mild head injury, mild head trauma, and mild brain injury. The relevant medical literature has used the terms concussion and MTBI interchangeably in the past, but has recently begun to favor MTBI.
MTBI can occur any time a person's head is violently accelerated or decelerated, causing the brain to impact the skull. Common situations that may cause a violent acceleration or deceleration of a person's head include sporting activities, car accidents, acts of violence, or falling.
According to the U.S. National Institutes of Health, the symptoms of MTBI can range from mild to severe, and can include altered level of consciousness (drowsy, hard to arouse, or similar changes), loss of motor skills, confusion or not thinking straight, headache, loss of consciousness, memory loss (amnesia) of events before the injury or immediately after, nausea and vomiting, seeing flashing lights, or feelings of “lost time.” The recovery period for someone suffering from MTBI can be days, weeks or months from the initial injury. During the recovery period, the patient may be withdrawn, easily upset, or confused, have difficulty with tasks that require memory or concentration, experience mild headaches, and show less tolerance for noise.
Treatment for MTBI offered by the prior art is typically rest and perhaps an analgesic for any symptomatic headaches that may occur. To date, the market has not provided a composition or method that reduces the recovery time for MTBI. Consequently, a need exists for a composition and method for shortening the recovery time for MTBI.